


The frustrating wooing of a gym junkie

by runnerhp589



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gym Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerhp589/pseuds/runnerhp589
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to woo a cute girl at the local gym. Explicit sex, oral, M/F, set in modern-day magic-free life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The frustrating wooing of a gym junkie

**Author's Note:**

> This story can either be a one-shot or I can continue it. Its up to you guys. Let me know in a review whether you want the story to remain a one-shot or have an "epilogue" of sorts. If you do want an epilogue, let me know whether you want a nice ending or a nasty one. Again, up to you guys whether the story goes on, and whether it ends nicely or not.

She was panting, sweating, and generally looking like a hot mess. Not like a supermodel, all thin and perfect with sweat gently dripping down her nose in a perfect trail. No, sweat was sliding down her face, neck, into her shirt and down her legs. She was properly working out. 

This Goddess of activity was pumping the handles of the elliptical trainer like it had done her a personal injustice. Not in a way that said she hated it, or was bored with it, or anything else the other members of the gym were doing, but like she loved the activity. 

Hell, she must love it, because occasionally she would smile a quiet grin to herself, and then rocket up her pace just a little more. 

It was her intensity and her quiet, secretive smiles during her work outs that hooked me. I wasn’t really that surprised that no one else had hit on her yet. She wasn’t the stereotype of pretty gym girls, or even the stereotype for a gym junkie (although she came to the gym enough to classify her as one). She had muscles, which showed when flexed, but otherwise she looked like an average girl. Not remarkable, with medium eyes and breasts, small height, and a couple of scars on her skin which showed the gym wasn’t the only activity she got. She wore clothes without brand names to the gym, without seeming like she cared nothing about how she looked. 

I was drawn to this woman, as sweaty as she was, because the effort she put in at the gym I’m sure would be parallel to the effort she put into anything: work, relationships, sex.

She suddenly looked up, still rotating her legs at a fast pace to keep up her workout, and her beautiful brown eyes met mine. Her eyes looked sharp and focused into mine for a long moment before she looked away and blushed. She looked cute, with dimples at the edges of her mouth, and dark eyelashes against cheeks that had intense colour at their peaks. 

I had already done my weight session for the day, and had a curved sweat patch growing on my olive green singlet. My grey shorts contrasted nicely with my tanned, muscled legs. I knew the single straight ladies at the gym were checking me out, and a not so straight guy had already made his interest obvious, winking out at me as he pumped some impressive amount of kilos on a bench. I wasn’t interested in them though, I was interested in her.

I walked purposely to the water dispenser behind her, and then walked quietly up behind her to tap her shoulder. She was intensely focusing on her work out, and I was shocked when I realised what pace and level she was actually going at, higher than many at the gym would ever reach. I gently tapped her on her shoulder, and she jumped a little, eyes going wide, and panting sexily as she looked over her shoulder and roughly pulled her earphones from her ears.

“Hi,” I said quietly, gazing my blue eyes into her brown ones.  
“Hi,” she said a lot more loudly, as her ears and brain tried to communicate to her that she no longer has earphones playing loud music.

“I have scheduled this equipment for this time,” I said without awkwardness quietly.

Her eyes flashed wide again as she sincerely gushed, sweat still dripping enticingly down her chest, “Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise, I’ll move.” 

She quickly wiped down the equipment, blushing, then stepped away as I hopped onto the elliptical trainer. She looked around and looked a little confused, and quite a bit frustrated when she realises there are ten other elliptical trainers free. 

I replay the conversation in my head as she walks over to a free elliptical trainer with her back stiff and an angry look in her eyes. I realise she didn’t seem out-of-breath at all when talking to me, even though she had been going at a rapid pace before I stopped her. My excitement grows low in my body as I realise stamina when exercising also means stamina during sex.

 

She didn’t disappoint I think happily, thrusting into her hard as she moans, eyes shut with an expression of pleasure on her face. Her knees are lifted up to her chest and my hands are behind her knees, keeping her legs there as I put all my energy into thrusting my cock into her vagina as hard as I can, pushing and punishing her into the bed below.

Several months have past since when I first spoke to her at the gym, Since then, my amusement built up as I continually stole her machines, took my time at the water dispenser while she was waiting her turn behind me, coincidentally struck up conversations with hot woman in front of the exit she was trying to get out of, and took the weights she was going to use just before she used them.

She never reacted verbally, only gave me a few angry glares at the start, then a few raised eyebrows, then a few amused looks about a month in when she started acting as if we were silent friends. 

When I walked up behind her to the disinfectant wipes, she would quietly hand me one with a smile before walking back to her own machine. If I would come up to harass her about being on one of the machines when I had already scheduled it, she would quietly smile and wipe down the machine, before leaving me and it alone.

Those quiet smiles just made me want her more. I knew that if I had tried wooing any of the other girls at the gym with these kind of frustrating tactics they would have gotten angry, and gone off at me. I loved how she accepted my behaviour as a quiet challenge, and then went I had touched her arm one day and nodded at a hallway, she had just followed me with a quizzical look and a smile. When I explained what I wanted from her and what she would get from me she had looked hesitant for a second and I got worried. I worried I had read and played her wrong, and that I would never be able to get past her wall and bring her home with me. Then she had given me a tentative smile and said ok. 

We had fantastic sex that night.

 

None of these memories were helping me with my stamina at the present moment though, and I groaned as she pushed against my hands and brought her legs down to a 90-degree angle, hooking them around my waist and squeezing her legs into my sides each time I thrust. 

She opened her brown eyes and reached up, touched my face lightly with the tips of her fingers, and said my name with a rush of air.

Hearing my name coming from her lips made me piston harder, the ends of my blonde hair brushing my eyes, a frown on my forehead, as I reached down and rubbed her nub trying to get to her to come with me.

“Ahhhhhhh” I moaned, thrusting quicker as I came, and as she cried “Draco” as she came squirming, and clenching, and bucking below me.

I was panting as if I’d run a marathon when I lay down on her, exhausted. I laughed lightly when I realised her breath was as though she had been lying down reading a book. 

“Care to share?” she asked, smirking and stretching out her arms and legs, looking like a cat who had gotten the cream.

Long gone was the quiet girl from the gym. In private she was a sexy woman who put all her effort into doing a job right.

I decided to nudge her with a little teasing, knowing what would happen when I did.

“Well you look pretty satisfied for someone who did none of the work,” I lazily smirked, heavy-lidded eyelids blinking slowly.

She sat up indignantly, and her sex-tousled brown hair barely brushed her large, pink nipples. 

She smiled with a devious look in her eye, sitting propped up on one hand and drifting it down my stomach slowly. 

My face stayed lazy and content, but my abs couldn’t help but respond, tightening as my blood started flowing back to my nether regions.

The only warning I got was a slight widening of her smile before she quickly leant over and started kissing, licking, stroking and sucking all over my penis. My eyes quickly rolled back in my head as my length hardened rapidly and she enveloped my cock in her tight, hot, moist mouth. 

She sucked on me hard, and I nestled my hands in her soft hair, ready for the next few rounds where she would prove to me again and again how good at work she was.


End file.
